Fanne Hero
Fanne Hero (Fan音ヘロ) es una Fanloid basada en Hatsune Miku. Su nombre significa "heroe del sonido de los fans" y es una Iconloid. Historia A finales de 2014 se dieron a conocer varios bocetos de lo que sería a futuro Fanne Hero, sin embargo no tenía una voz oficial dada a conocer ni algún demo, por lo que fue hecha pasar como dibujos simplemente. Mas tarde cuando comenzó 2015, fue dado a conocer el proyecto +Roses for me, un álbum que sería lanzado el 8 de enero siendo el debut de Fanne Hero. Cuando su álbum debut fue finalmente lanzado, +Roses for me se dio a conocer con un cover de la popular banda "La Oreja de Van Gogh". "Rosas" siendo el primer sencillo alcanzó vistas altas y buena recepción por parte del fandom, a pesar de que el material original ya no exista y solo hayan versiones re-subidas, jugó un papel fundamental en el género Fanloid. Mas tarde los sencillos Toeto, Time Machine y Song of an Eared Robot tuvieron una recepción similar. En el 2015, con su álbum debut +Roses for me y álbumes posteriores como Dreams Lie y White Box - Red Heart se hizo conocida por el fandom, siendo que el mismo la representaba como un personaje de personalidad dulce y amistosa, cosa que mas tarde cambiaría. Luego del lanzamiento de White Box - Red Heart que jugó un papel fundamental en su transición, fue reinventada con el álbum My Room donde se mostraría mas sexy, madura y con estilos urbanos. El álbum, principalmente se dio a conocer por la canción Joker de el autor Kazuto debido al vídeo musical del cover, donde se mostraba en ambientes nocturnos, urbanos y con trajes bastante mostradores. Esto hizo que la popularidad de Hero y el agrado del público aumentaran considerablemente. Después, cuando comenzó el 2016 Fanne Hero comenzó a desplomarse en popularidad, debido a las malas elecciones de su quinto álbum Pool, el cual fue considerado como aburrido y sus sencillos no eran tan llamativos como sus trabajos anteriores. Mas tarde para su sexto álbum Love & Life ocurrió lo mismo debido a que se le dio menor prioridad en promoción. Pese a lo anterior, debido a que los demos de su séptimo álbum Fantasy comenzaron a ser publicados de manera no oficial por Internet (entre ellos I=Fantasy, Sunset Love Suicide, Le Rouge Est Amour, Yoshiwara Lament, Two Faced lovers y los descartes I'm Falling, I'm Death y Act) volvió poco a poco a subir su popularidad, la cual mas tarde se convertiría en controvercial debido al contenido sexual de dicho álbum agregando criticas negativas. Esto causo que el fandom cambiara la personalidad de Hero a una chica rebelde y superficial, de igual forma se convirtió en un símbolo sexual en el fandom. Luego de perder agrado significativamente durante tres álbumes seguidos en 2016, regresó luego de un mes de su anterior álbum con su octavo trabajo Classical. Su sonido el cual es considerado relajante, sus buenos vídeos, el estilo utilizado y su buen rendimiento posicionaron otra vez a Hero donde estaba anteriormente con su cuarto álbum My Room. Ambos álbumes suelen ser comparados constantemente. Mas tarde con su noveno álbum lanzado a inicios de 2017, Gold In Me se reinventó nuevamente como un personaje bastante maduro y personal. El álbum traía sonidos mucho mas actuales que los ocho anteriores trabajos de la misma. A pesar de tener rendimiento regular, durante sus posteriores álbumes The Evolution y Essence su popularidad ha descendido poco a poco. Cuando se creía que Fanne Hero estaba en declive y en riesgo de ser descontinuada, fue lanzado su álbum mas controversial hasta el momento, Break The Rules, donde toca temas mas agrios y sombríos, siendo que habla en el de su declive y de su peor momento actual. Este ha marcado la diferencia del resto siendo que ya es considerado como el mejor de toda su discografía. Configuración de Voz La voz de Fanne Hero se describe como dulce, aguda y rara vez potente. A pesar de eso, no posee una configuración de voz publica debido al uso especial que tiene, sumado a que es exclusiva para sus propios lanzamientos de álbumes y sencillos. Personalidad Se le ha descrito como atrevida y bastante divertida, en veces la ponen como una chica superficial y obsesionada con la belleza e incluso graciosa consigo misma. Le encanta lucir atuendos sexys y lo que menos le falta son amistades y relaciones. No le importa mucho cantar y fuma muy a menudo por lo que tampoco le importa mucho su voz. Ella adora las bebidas energéticas. 'Relaciones' *Fanne Heroni: Hermano mayor. *Shinohara Nezumi: Novio, poseen una relación bastante cariñosa. *Castgronecton Makaii: Mejor amiga, a pesar de que suelen ser rivalizadas. *Maene Dai: Ex novio, por lo que se odian. *Kotone Mute: No se agradan, aunque se hablan. *Kagono Shiro: Amigo, estuvieron a punto de ser novios. *Kagono Kuro: Amigo, casi hermano. *Wanane Kira: Conocida. *Tokine Moto: Amiga. *Satone Yume: Amiga. *Rikune Hope: Conocido. *Utsune Tobe: Conocido. Otras relaciones: *Takara Sora: Amiga. *Castgronecton Mark Aii: Ex novio, aunque son amigos ahora. *Takane Shina: Amiga. *Yamine Aku: Amiga. *Meigetsu Shikku: Gran amiga. *Raine Azuru: Amiga. *Owaline Hoko: Ex novio. *Sasuki Jun: Amigo de la adolescencia. *Kashotane Pyku: Viejo amigo. *ARIA: Gran amiga. *Hayato Kiyoshi: Buen amigx. *Haneul: Gran amigo. *Takane Shina: Amiga. Álbumes Galería Principal= Fanne Hero.png|Diseño oficial Fanne Hero Logo 2.png|Logo Fanne Hero Box Art.png|Box Art |-| Álbumes= Roses for me.png|+Roses for me Dreams Lie.png|Dreams Lie White Box - Red Heart.png|White Box - Red Heart My Room.png|My Room Ice Whisper.png|Ice Whisper Pool.png|Pool Love and Life.png|Love and Life Time of the Best.png|Time of the Best Nostalgic.png|Nostalgic Fantasy.png|Fantasy Green!.png|Green! Classical.png|Classical The Legend of a Woman.png|The Legend of a Woman Gold In Me.png|Gold In Me Warning.png|Warning The Evolution.png|The Evolution Essence.png|Essence Essence Existence.png|Essence Existence Break The Rules.png|Break The Rules |-| Sencillos= Rosas.png|Rosas Toeto Hero.png|Toeto Time Machine.png|Time Machine Song of an Eared Robot.png|Song of an Eared Robot Interstellar Flight.png|Interstellar Flight Mischievous Function.png|Mischievous Function Melt Hero.png|Melt Honey.png|Honey Fanne Hero Ni Shite Ageru.png|Fanne Hero Ni Shite Ageru Tonari No Totoro.png|Tonari No Totoro U.N. Owen Was Her.png|U.N. Owen Was Her? Joker.png|Joker Double Lariat.png|Double Lariat Ton Ton Mae.png|Ton Ton Mae Dango Daikazoku.png|Dango Daikazoku Melancholic.png|Melancholic I=Fantasy.png|I=Fantasy Romeo & Cinderella.png|Romeo & Cinderella Le Rouge Est Amour.png|Le Rouge Est Amour Masked Bitch.png|Masked Bitch Can't I Even Dream.png|Can't I Even Dream Meltdown.png|Meltdown Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia.png|Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia Heart Beats.png|Heart Beats Happy Synthesizer.png|Happy Synthesizer Pomp and Circumstance S.png|Pomp and Circumstance Hm Ah, yes.png|Hm? Ah, yes Luvoratorrrrry!.png|Luvoratorrrrry! Love Song.png|Love Song Heart Single.png|Heart Brain Revolution Girl.png|Brain Revolution Girl Breathe.png|Breathe Beast In The Beauty.png|Beast In The Beauty Curiosidades *Apareció por primera vez en un foro de Vocaloid, solo se describía que era una chica bastante amistosa, egocéntrica y muy superficial. *Su voz en un principio sería a base de Megurine Luka. *Dado a su bajo timbre de voz y su paleta de colores, fue rivalizada con Castgronecton Makaii ya que es todo lo opuesto. *Su genderswap Fanne Heroni no estaba planeado, sin embargo su voz ha hecho presencia en los álbumes de Hero desde un principio por lo que se decidió crearlo en 2016 y debutar como personaje en el álbum Love and Life. *Fanne Hero es de las pocas Fanloid's que pueden cantar otro idioma perfectamente el cual es el español, sin embargo su pronunciación inglesa es bastante mala. *El álbum favorito de Fanne Hero es Love and Life. *Break The Rules, My Room y Classical son considerados los mejores álbumes de Fanne Hero, a su vez Pool, Green! y The Evolution son considerados los peores. Categoría:Fanloid Editor Categoría:Basado en Hatsune Miku Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Iconloid Categoría:Privados